


A Tale of Two Cities

by AtlasAdams



Series: SuperCorp [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cheesy, Comedy, Cute, Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Fun, Laughter, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, No Lesbians Die, POV Lesbian Character, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasAdams/pseuds/AtlasAdams
Summary: This is the final part of the Supercorp Series. Don't start here. Start at the beginning titled Brave New World.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Cat Grant & Maxwell Lord, J'onn J'onzz/Original Male Character(s), Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Kara Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: SuperCorp [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122215
Comments: 54
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Samantha Arias closed her laptop and rubbed the back of her neck. She checked her watch. 7:30. _Another late night at the office._ She thought shaking her head and rubbing her eyes. The glow of the screen had caused black dots on the back of her eyelids and she left them shut for a moment to rest. Sam tossed her laptop in her bag and flipped the light off in her office, closing the door behind her. She walked down the hall towards the elevator and pressed the down button. While she was waiting for the door to open she looked to her left down the hall at Lena's office. 

Lena was on her date with Kara and Sam had intentionally come to work to distract herself. How she thought being mere feet away from Lena's office would keep her mind off of the CEO was beyond her. In her exhaustion, Sam's eyes became almost locked on the glass, foggy door to Lena's office and it wasn't until the _ding_ of the elevator shocked her from her daze that she looked away. Sam was surprised to see another person on the elevator. A tall, haggard man who looked about as tired as she was stepped to the side and glared at her. 

"Getting on?" He said bruskly. 

Sam shook her head quickly, embarrassed. "No, no sorry, forgot something." She said turning and walking down the hall towards Lena's office. The man rolled his eyes and pressed the "door close" button. 

Sam walked quickly down the hall, looking over her shoulder as she did. She walked over to Jess's desk and felt underneath it. She had a hunch that there was a button that opened Lena's door beneath it somewhere. Sam had seen Jess subtly slip her hand under her desk every time Sam had come into Lena's office. Lena's hands felt all around until, just under her palm she felt it. A small, circular button jutting down just slightly from the underside of the desk. Sam pressed it and heard the door open beside her. 

Cautiously, Sam opened the door and stuck her head in first, as she usually did when seeing Lena. The lights were off and only the glow of the city illuminated the large office. Sam stepped all the way in and shut the door behind her. She slowly walked over to the window and stared out. It was absolutely beautiful from up here. Sam had a window in her own office, but it was nothing like this. Sam opened the glass door to the balcony and stepped out. She felt the warm breeze tickle her skin and her hair begin to blow. The faint smell of sea salt and concrete began to fill her nose and she smiled.

She stayed there for a moment, imagining Lena was there with her. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander for a moment. She imaged Lena coming up behind her, wrapping her hands around her waist and kissing her neck. She imagined turning around and wrapping her arms around Lena, pulling her close. She even imagined what it would be like if she could grab Lena and fly her off into the sky. 

Sam opened her eyes. She stepped closer to the edge of the balcony and looked over before scurrying back. Sam was afraid of heights and she knew she was no Supergirl. 

She sighed and turned around, stepping back inside Lena's office, closing the glass door behind her. She felt silly for daydreaming like that. Lena already had her super hero. She didn't need some chicken afraid of heights.

Sam looked at Lena's desk, entirely void of any papers aside from a single set of stationary and a fountain pen. Sam smiled as she picked up the pen and imaged Lena using it. It was a funny mental image. Lena was much more into the latest technology than some old fancy ink pen. She knew it must have been a gift from someone, or simply a part of the décor. 

She bent over the desk and took a single sheet of the stationary and folded it in her pocket, tracing the raised, golden "L" on the top of it as she walked over to the couch and sat down. 

Sam rested her head in her hand for a moment and let out a deep breath. "This is crazy." She said out loud and shook her head.

She grabbed her bag and stood to leave. As she did, she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. It was a number she had never seen before, but it was local. 

"Hello?" Sam said

"Enjoying the night air?" The woman on the other end said. 

Sam's heart began to race and she looked around frantically. "Who is this?" Sam asked, her voice panicked. 

"Relax," the voice said. "It's Andrea. Come. join me for a drink. We have a lot to catch up on."


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha looked at her watch then looked around the bar. It was 8:37 and Andrea Rojas was nowhere to be seen. The bartender looked her way and smiled. 

"Where's your friend?" He asked, wiping down the bar in front of her. "The blonde one."

"She's on a date." Sam said, taking another swig of her drink.

"Must be a lucky man," The bartender said throwing the rag into over his shoulder. "She's a really beauty your friend."

Sam nodded, "Oh, I think she's the lucky one." Sam said looking at the brown liquid swirl around in her drink. 

"You're pretty, too." The bartender said innocently, as if sensing Sam's insecurity in the moment. 

She smiled politely, "Thank you." The man nodded and continued working quietly. 

A few moments later, the man looked up at Sam again. 

"Miss Rojas will see you now," he said, pointing behind the bar. Sam stood up and pulled out her wallet but the man raised his hand. "It's on the house." 

Sam walked around the back of the bar and found a gold door handle jutting out of the wall. She had never noticed it before because it wasn't a door as much as it was a part of the wall that happened to have a door in it. She pushed and the section of the wall opened. Inside, Sam saw a dark room with a leather couch and a wooden desk. The lights were dim to match the bar and paintings of modern art covered the wall. 

Andrea Rojas sat on the couch sipping a martini. 

"Isn't this place the best?" She said, placing the glass down on the end table next to the couch. "You know, this room is the entire reason I bought this place. It's from prohibition."

Sam stood in the door, reluctant to fully enter, her eyes shifty and nervous. 

"Why did you call me?" Sam asked, clutching her bag on her shoulder. 

"Why were you on Lena Luthor's balcony tonight?" Andrea asked raising one eyebrow. "I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours."

Sam sniped back, "I don't even know why you're still here. It's over. Andrea. All of National City thinks you and Maxwell Lord are frauds. Why don't you go back to Gotham? Don't you have another childhood sweetheart to stalk?" Sam half smirked as she said the last part, intending to insult Andrea. Instead, Andrea laughed coolly. 

"There it is." Andrea said, standing up, picking up her martini glass and slowly walking towards Sam. "There's that fire I like about you Samantha Arias."

Sam shifted and rolled her eyes. "What do you want Andrea? I didn't come here to play games."

"I want you to wake up." Andrea said sharply. "I want you to realize your full potential. I want you to see that Lena Luthor doesn't love you. She doesn't love you and she doesn't love me. She loves, _her_." Andrea pulled out her cell phone and displayed a picture of Lena and Kara at dinner. They both wore black dresses. Lena was holding her hand across the table. The photo had just gone viral a few moments ago. 

Sam shook her head and closed her eyes. "I know." She said through gritted teeth. "So what?"

"We know who she is." Andrea said. "We know Supergirl is Kara Danvers."

Sam's mouth dropped open and she stuttered for words. 

"And by your reaction, I think you knew that too." Andrea smiled coyly and sat back down on the couch, motioning for Sam to join her. This time Sam obeyed. 

Andrea leaned over and poured Sam a drink. "Whiskey neat?" She said handing Sam the short glass. Sam looked curiously at Andrea. 

"Let's just say, I know the bartender". Andrea said, answering the unasked question. 

Sam set the drink down and turned towards Andrea, her eyes filled with anger now. "What are you expecting from me here? First you get me drunk and trick me into telling you that the woman I love is sleeping with Supergirl, then you practically date rape me, then you run this smear campaign that almost gets me fired and basically tossed out a damn window. I mean what the hell more do you want?"

Andrea sat up straight. First of all, the only thing in those drink was alcohol, so whatever you told me was clearly something you wanted to tell. Second of all, we didn't sleep together. I may be spiteful, but I still have class. And last of all, it's not a smear campaign if it's true. And you and I both know that Lena Luthor and Supergirl are very much an item."

"So what!" Sam blurted out. "So Lena is dating Supergirl. Who cares? I mean my God, I know Lena hurt you Andrea, but are you really willing to risk her dying? She could _die_ if people found out about this. Did you even stop to realize that?" 

"Oh, please." Andrea rolled her eyes. "She's not going to die. She's going to have her perfect little reputation smashed is all. And maybe stocks at LCorp will tank for a few days. Big deal."

Sam stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'm leaving." 

"But you haven't heard my offer." Andrea continued. 

"I know. And honestly, I really don't care." Sam said, exiting the room, slamming the door behind her.

After a few seconds, Andrea bit her lip and pulled out her cell phone. 

"Max? It's me. We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Kara's eyes shot open. Her phone was buzzing and she knew what that meant at 7:00 am on a Sunday. She grabbed the phone and raced into the living room, trying to silence it without waking Lena. 

"Kara" she heard J'onn's voice on the other end of the line say. "You better get down to City Hall. It looks like an old friend of yours has made a reappearance. 

"Oh Roa." Kara groaned. "Who is it this time?"

"Livewire." J'onn said before hanging up. 

_Livewire,_ Kara thought. _But she should be in lockdown. How did she escape?_

Kara immediately picked up her phone and called the one person she knew she had to warn before donning her Supersuit. 

"Miss Grant?" Kara said frantically into the phone. Kara heard the rustling of sheets and the click of a light turning on.

"Kiera? Have you completely lost your mind? Calling me at the crack of dawn on a weekend like this? Do you . . ."

"Livewire escaped." Kara said. 

Cat was silent for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. Just do me a favor and get somewhere safe. Supergirl is on her way now."

"And how would you know Supergirl's whereabouts?" Cat asked skeptically. 

"She uhh she called me and uhh asked me to call you." Kara tapped her finger anxiously on the phone. "Just don't go to the office today okay? I know you usually go in on Sundays to be alone, but please just . . don't." 

Without thinking Kara hung up the phone. Realizing what she had done she shook her head. _If she fires me for trying to save her life, oh well._

Kara raced back into the bedroom, now fully dressed in her Supergirl ensemble. She kissed Lena on the cheek and told her she'd be back soon. Lena shifted and asked where she was going. 

"To fight the bad guy", Kara responded. "err . . . girl. Bad girl." 

Lena's eyes opened more fully at the realization of what was happening. She sat up and kissed Kara firmly. "Please be safe." she said gently. Kara nodded and shot out the window faster than a speeding bullet. Even if Andrea had been monitoring the apartment for photos, Kara was flying to fast to even have been seen by the naked eye. 

As Kara approached City Hall, she knew J'onn had been right about Livewire. The street lights flickered and the clouds around City Hall roared with thunder. 

Kara landed a few blocks away near Alex and J'onn.

"What's the story?" Kara asked. 

Alex responded, "We're not sure how she escaped or even what she wants honestly. She's just been standing there zapping at random people from the steps. She's like a kid on an ant hill with a magnifying glass."

We've tried to initiate contact," J'onn jumped in. "She refuses. Says she will only speak to you, Supergirl."

"Of course." Kara sighed. "Well, let's see what the diva wants." Kara elevated a few feet above the ground and began flying towards City Hall. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old pal, Super Gal." Livewire stood up from the steps and began walking towards Kara. Electricity jolted from her hair and fingers and with each step the ground around her vibrated violently. 

"Saying my name wrong?" Kara responded. "What's next? Going to make a joke about my mother?" 

"Don't be silly." Livewire said, smirking. "I never joke about the dead." 

Kara's brows furrowed and her fist clenched. "What do you want _Leslie?"_

"Oh, ouch. Now who is picking on names?" Livewire raised an eyebrow and within a second she was gone. Kara looked around and as she did, Livewire shot down from a lamp post and was inches away from her face. 

"The name is _Livewire_." Livewire pushed Kara back with one arm sending her sprawling into a building, volts of electricity crawling across her chest as she tried to recover. 

Kara pulled herself off the building and flew towards Livewire, landing a powerful punch across her jaw. Kara's hand tingled from the contact with her face ands he shook her hand.

Kara flew over to where Livewire was now laying and stood over her. Livewire looked up, as a trickle of blood dripped from her mouth. She licked it and laughed. 

"You sure are double standard you know?" Livewire said, turning to push herself up from the ground. "After all, you work so hard to protect your true self. Your name. Your family. Your job. . . Your boss."

Kara's heart began to race a bit and she backed up, allowing her to stand. She did not like where this conversation was going. 

Livewire stood, now so close they were sharing the same breath. Livewire leaned even closer and whispered into Kara's ear, "Your girlfriend." 

Kara grabbed Livewire by the neck. Her entire arm was electrified with the contact, but Kara held her grip. 

"What did you do?" Kara asked, her eyes now burning with flames. Livewire laughed as the electricity grew stronger. She heard J'onn and Alex yelling from behind her but she only tightened her grip. 

"Who me?" Livewire choked out still smiling. "I didn't do a thing." 

Kara's eyes grew hotter and she tightened her grip as Livewire gasped more for breath. 

Kara felt J'onn tugging at her from behind and finally she let go. Livewire fell to the ground, sprawling out, gasping for breath. She turned, looking up at Kara. 

"I never did care much for the Luthors. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have an old boss to see." With that Livewire was gone, disappeared into the nearest lamppost. 

Kara turned to J'onn and Alex, her face pale with panic.

"We'll go find Cat." J'onn said, his body turning into its Martian form. Alex picked up her radio and sent an alert to all units to proceed to CatCo and Cat Grant's home for protection. 

Alex turned to Kara. "You, go check on Lena."

Without another word, Kara shot off into the sky towards Lena's apartment. As she approached she knew something was wrong. The familiar sound of Lena's heartbeat was absent. She landed on the balcony and raced into the apartment. 

Kara looked around in horror. The sheets were scattered, half pulled off the bed and the nightstand by Lena's side of the bed had been turned over. "Lena!" Kara shouted at the top of her lungs. She was met with silence. 

Kara went back out to the balcony and looked around, listening for Lena's heartbeat from the streets below, but still, there was silence. 

The phone to Lena's apartment began to ring. Kara went over to it and picked it up, slowly. "Hello?"

"Hello Miss Danvers," She heard the familiar voice of Maxwell Lord on the other end. 

"Where is she?" She said, her voice shaking with anger. 

"Who? Oh, Miss Luthor? She's fine. For now. You've made a fool of me, Miss Danvers. You and your little playmate, Cat Grant. I think it's time I return the favor."

The line went dead and Kara shook with rage. She squeezed the phone with one hand and it crumpled into small pieces on the floor. She walked back out to the balcony, shaking with anger before eventually releasing into a fiery mixture of tears and heat vision. When it was all over she allowed herself to breath. She stood to her feet and picked up her cell phone to call the one person she never thought she'd turn to at a time like this. 

"Hello?" the voice on the other end answer. 

"Sam," Kara said still shaking with anger and fear. "I need your help. It's about Lena."


	4. Chapter 4

Alex lowered her gun. She knew they would be too late. Even Supergirl could barely travel faster than Livewire, and Alex and her squad had driven to CatCo - not flown. They had sent J'onn to Cat's apartment, assuming the odds would be high that she would be there on a Sunday morning, not at work, but she still hadn't heard back from him. 

She looked around the building. Nothing seemed disturbed. It was unlikely Livewire had been here. Alex felt her phone buzzing on her hip. 

"J'onn." Alex said, "Have you got Cat Grant?"

She heard a long, low sigh from J'onn and she already knew what it meant. 

"She got her in transit." J'onn replied. "Apparently she was on her way to CatCo. Livewire stopped them at a traffic light. We're ordering the security footage from the City now. Get back to the DEO. I'll meet you there."

Alex hung up the phone and rubbed the back of her neck. 

"Alright everyone, let's move out." She said. The squad lowered their guns and all turned towards the elevators. As she walked out of Cat Grant's office, Alex paused and looked to her right at the desk of her sister. She had to call Kara. She only hoped Kara had made it back to Lena in time. She didn't know how Kara would react to both of them being taken. 

Alex waited until everyone had left the floor. She sat down at Kara's desk and dialed her number. 

"Alex?" Kara said on the other end. "Did you get her, did you get Miss Grant? Is she safe?"

Alex paused and took a breath. "Kara, we did our best . . . she was on her way to CatCo. But, she never made it."

There was silence on the other end. 

"Kara?" Alex asked. She heard the faint sound of whimpering and heavy breathing. Kara was crying. 

"They took Lena." She heard Kara say finally. Alex covered her mouth and dropped her head. 

"Kara, listen to me. We are going to get her back. We're going to get both of them back. Okay?" The phone was silent, but Alex knew Kara was listening. 

"I want you to meet me back at the DEO. I'm on my way now. We're going to figure this out together."

"Okay." Kara said, her voice now more composed. "I've got to pick something up on the way." Kara continued. 

"Pick something up?" Alex asked, confused. _What is she grabbing some milk and bread on the way?_

"We'll see you soon."

"We?" Alex started, but the line went dead. Alex stood up and walked towards the elevator. Once she was on she picked up her phone again and dialed.

"Maggie? It's me. Meet me at the DEO. We're gunna need all forces on this one."


	5. Chapter 5

Samantha Arias checked her phone nervously. She leaned out her window and looked down. Kara said she would be here by now. Sam bit her lip and paced. She had been so vague in her message. _What had happened to Lena? Had she found out about her meeting with Andrea? Had someone told her about her sneaking into Lena's office? Was Lena hurt?_ Sam's mind raced and her feet quickened. 

She turned back to check out the window one more time when she felt a sudden gust of wind sweep in through the open frame. She closed her eyes and her hair flew back from her face. When she opened her eyes, Supergirl was standing in her apartment. 

"Holy shit." Sam said, grabbing her chest. "When you said you'd drop by I thought you meant in a cab."

Kara walked towards her and grabbed her by both arms. "Tell me everything you know about Andrea Rojas." Kara said, her deep blue eyes piercing holes into Sam. 

"I . . I already told you what I know . . ." Sam stuttered. She had seen Kara angry when she had volunteered to fake date Lena. But this was more than angry. This was . . . panic? 

Kara released Sam and turned around, biting her thumb. "There's got to be more." Kara continued. "She's working with Maxwell Lord, we know that but . . ."

"Maxwell Lord?" Sam interjected. "Kara, what is going on?" 

Kara whipped around, her eyes filled with fear and tears. "He's taken Lena." With the final word, Kara sank down into the couch. She put her hands in her head and began to cry. 

Sam's mouth dropped open and she covered it with her hand in shock. She sat down beside Kara and placed her arm on her back. Sam felt the soft, rubbery material of her cape move beneath her fingers and she began to realize the façade this suit really was. Kara had super powers yes, but beneath it all, she was just a girl in love. And now she was a girl who's love had been stolen from her. Sam felt guilty for the feelings she had harbored for Lena. The crush she hadn't been able to let go of. She felt like a child.

"Kara" Sam said, scooping Kara's face with her hands and pulling it gently up. "Tell me what happened."

Kara looked into Sam's eyes for the first time now and saw they were warm and welcoming. She sighed and rested her head into Sam's hand and began to compose herself. 

"You saw the attack on City Hall this morning I assume?" Kara began. Sam nodded. "Well, it was all a trap. A diversion. A way to get me far enough away from Lena so he could take her."

Sam leaned back and her brows furrowed. 

"And that's not all" Kara continued. "While Max was kidnapping Lena, Livewire shot off through a lamp post and took Miss Grant. We have no idea where they are."

Kara stood up and walked over to the window, her arms crossed. 

"I met with Andrea Rojas the other night." Sam said frankly. 

Kara whipped around. "You what?"

"I should have said something, I know. But you and Lena were on your date and I certainly wasn't interrupting that." Sam made a scowl when she said the word "date" and Kara bit her cheek and looked down. 

"Are you in love with her?" Kara asked breaking the silence that now hung in the room. 

Sam looked down at her fingers, picking at the cuticles for a moment. She looked up at Kara. "I don't know." 

"But you do have feelings for her?" Kara asked. 

"Yes."

Kara paused for a moment looking down at Sam. She uncrossed her arms. "Good." Kara said her voice gruff with tears and exhaustion. "Because you're going to help me save her."

"Me?" Sam replied. "How on Earth could I be of any use to you? You have a whole team of super friends. I'm a press consultant."

"A press consultant that has caught the interest of Andrea Rojas." Kara answered. "Maxwell Lord didn't kidnap Lena and Miss Grant all on his own. He had an accomplice. And you're our connection to that accomplice."

Kara walked over towards the window and motioned for Sam to quickly come towards her. Sam obeyed. 

When she got close, Kara reached out and wrapped her arm around Sam's waist, pulling her so close they were sharing the same breath. Kara felt strange, being this close to the woman who was in some way her competition. She looked down into Sam's eyes and smirked. 

"You might want to hang on." She said before she shot out of Sam's open window. Kara knew the take off had been rougher than it had been with Lena. But she was okay with that. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kara landed with a hard thud and she felt Sam grip onto her shoulder tightly before she set her down. Sam looked up at Kara and adjusted her hair. 

"Well that was . . . something."

Kara smirked. "Really? Thought I took it pretty slow for ya." Kara tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked down the steps to the DEO. Alex, Maggie, J'onn, and Winn were all hunched over the center table, a holographic image of the city hovering above it. 

Alex looked at Kara then back at Sam. She looked back to Kara and raised an eyebrow. Kara shook her head and said "she knows Andrea."

Alex nodded and looked back to the images floating above them. 

J'onn began to speak, "We all know why we're here." A team of agents gathered around them to listen. They all stood covered in black gear head to toe with massive weapons in their arms.

"We've got two hostages of the utmost importance. Cat Grant and Lena Luthor. Now, we're certain this attack was personal, not political. But let's not forget that two of the most powerful women in National City have been taken. Their extraction of recovery is our top priority today."

Alex jumped in. "Livewire took Cat Grant here," She said pulling up an image of a street crossing where a black SUV was pulled over. "This video was taken by a convenience store camera on the corner." The video showed the black car coming to a stop at a red light. Then suddenly the light began to flicker and Livewire burst down from it. She ripped open the back car door and pulled out Cat. Within a second they were both gone.

Maggie crossed her arms and looked down. "My guys were first responders on the scene. Said the car door was still electrified when they got there. She couldn't have been gone long."

Winn chimed in. "What I'm fascinated by is how Livewire was able to transport someone who has no powers, through the electric current like that. I mean, she's really been harnessing her powers in Fort Rozz." Winn stood with his hand on his mouth seeming mesmerized. 

Maggie turned towards him. "You done fangirling over there?"

Kara spoke up. "While Livewire was kidnapping Cat Grant, Maxwell Lord was at Lena Luthor's apartment. By the time I got there, she was gone."

"How do you know it was him?" Alex asked. 

"Because he called me."

They all made a collective sigh. "Well, safe to say it's personal." J'onn said, his hands on his hips. 

"Wait a minute, you said he called you?" Winn said his voice elevated with excitement. "Where? When?"

"At Lena's apartment. Probably an hour ago." 

"Give me her phone number." Winn raced over to a computer and began typing frantically as Kara read her the number. Almost instantaneously a red dot popped up. 

"Does anyone know this location?" Winn shouted over his shoulder. 

A voice from the back of the room spoke up first. "I do." Samantha Arias said. 

"It's a bar owned by Andrea Rojas. Kara and I have been there before." Kara nodded realizing the location as Sam spoke.

Sam continued, "And I was there with her the other night."

J'onn turned to Sam. "You and Andrea, you have a relationship?" He crossed his arms. 

"No!" Sam blurted. "No, she . . . she called me and wanted to talk the other night." No one spoke so Sam continued. "She saw me in Lena's office from one of her stupid little spy cameras and she was trying to get me to join the dark side or some nonsense."

Kara spoke up, "Wait, she saw you in Lena's office? When? You said you were with Andrea when I was with Lena so why . . ."

Sam blushed. "I went into her office because I missed her okay. That's all. You were on date and I got jealous and I was working late and I just . . . I went in."

The room stood quiet and Sam looked down embarrassed. "I already admitted to you that I have feelings for her. What more do you want?"

Kara bit her cheek and crossed her arms. "Right now, I just want to get my girlfriend and my boss back."

"Me too." Sam said looking at Kara. 

Alex cleared her throat. "Alright, well, we should split up into teams. Sam, you're going to be our contact person with Andrea. I want you and Maggie together in a squad car. Kara and J'onn should cover air security and Winn your'e our eyes and ears for any strange frequencies Livewire may emit, so you'll be close behind in the van."

Alex picked up her gun and rested it across her shoulder. "The rest of you, with me."

Winn stood, "Shouldn't we do like a group huddle or something? You know, go team on three?" He was met with blank stares. 

"No? Just me? Okay then." He sat back down and yelled over his shoulder. "Go team!"

Maggie threw her arm around Samantha Arias as they walked out. "Ever shot a gun?" She asked. Sam looked horrified. 

"No, never."

Maggie laughed and patted her on the back. "Come on, kid. You're gonna be alright." 


	7. Chapter 7

Andrea Rojas checked her watch as she paced back and forth behind the empty bar. Maxwell Lord sat in a booth rolling a glass cylinder back and forth between each of his fingers. It was about the length of a pen and from where she stood, she could see a green liquid glowing inside it. 

"Are you sure about all this?" Andrea asked, her voice nervous. 

Max looked up. "Miss Rojas, relax. They'll be here. We left them the most obvious bread crumbs in the world. Why do you think I called from this phone and not my untraceable cell phone?"

Andrea rolled her eyes. His condescension was beginning to grate on her nerves. "Yes, oh, brilliant one. But even when they do come, what if things don't go according to plan?"

"Things always go according to my plan." He said with a smirk. "And in case they don't, I always have a backup plan." He tapped the cylinder against his temple gently and stuck it into the breast pocket of his blazer. 

"What is that stuff?" Andrea asked, crossing her arms. 

"Oh, let's just call it, Plan B." He stood up and walked over to the bar. "How about you pour us a drink?"

Before Andrea could reach down to grab a bottle, the sound of cars and SUVs puling up outside shook her back into focus. Maxwell Lord looked up and smiled. 

"Here we go." He said calmly. 

The door to the bar burst open and huge men dressed in all black marched in with guns drawn. Maxwell raised his hands in false surrender, still smiling. 

"So glad you could join us," he said as Alex Danvers walked through the door. She approached him, gun drawn. 

"Where are they?" She said sternly. 

"Who?" Max replied. "Miss Rojas and I were just on a little date here."

Alex stepped closer and pressed the gun into his cheek. "Tell me where they are." She said through gritted teeth. 

"Oh, you must mean our guests. Miss Rojas, would you be so kind as to invite them to join us."

Andrea pressed a button beneath the bar and there was a loud click as something on the back wall opened. A large man with tattoos walked out from behind the bar, on one side - Cat Grant, on the other, Lena Luthor. Their hands were tied behind their backs and they had cloth wrapped around their mouths, preventing them from speaking. Cat's suit appeared charred on the edges, as if it had been burned. 

Alex looked up, realizing who they didn't see in the room.

Suddenly, the lights in the bar went dark and a huge flash shot down from the ceiling. The DEO agents all shielded their eyes from it, and when they opened them, Livewire stood on top of the bar. 

"You weren't going to start without me were you?" Livewire said laughing.

"I mean, what's a date without a little romantic electricity?" Livewire pulled her arms into her chest and then threw them out in front of her. A wave of electric current flew through the air pushing everyone, including Alex, back against the walls of the bar. 

The bar was silent for a moment before there was a loud crash from above. J'onn and Kara landed between the agents and the bar. 

"You know, I was always more of a dinner by candlelight kinda gal." Kara said, before blasting Livewire with her ice breath. Livewire flew back and shattered the back wall of the bar. 

As Livewire stood up and raised an electrically charges fist, Maxwell Lord stepped between them and raised his hands. 

"Ladies, please. Why don't we all just talk." Kara and Livewire exchanged a quick look. "After all, we wouldn't want innocent bystanders to get hurt now, would we?" He said motioning towards Cat and Lena. 

Kara immediately relaxed her posture and Livewire looked at Max who signaled for her to stand down. She rolled her eyes and lowered her fist. 

"I didn't come here to talk." She said. 

"You'll get your turn." Max said calmly under his breath. "Now, why don't we all take turns saying what it is that's brought us here today? Let's hear from the media mogul herself first." Max said, walking over and untying Cat Grant's gag. 

She licked her lips and shifted as if to adjust her hair without the use of her hands. She looked over at Livewire and then back at Max before narrowing her eyes and saying, "This was my favorite suit."

Maxwell laughed deeply and shook his head. "See that is what is so great about Cat Grant. The world can be falling apart around her and still, she is true to her nature. Andrea, why don't you see what Miss Luthor has to say about all of this? After all, we need to be fair here. This isn't a trial, it's a conversation."

Andrea walked over to Lena and gently untied the gag. Lena looked up at Andrea, her eyes soft. "Andrea please." Were the first words she said when her mouth was free. Andrea looked away. 

Maxwell tisked. "Well, I must say, that was disappointing. I was expecting a love cry to Supergirl. I mean after all, that's what this is all about isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lena said, her voice strong but shaking. 

"Oh come on!" Andrea interjected, tossing her hands in the air. "Just admit it! You're in love with Supergirl!"

Kara looked at Lena who was already looking back, their eyes longing and desperate. 

The sound of a police siren pulled up to the scene and everyone stopped to look through the shattered remains of the door. Samantha Arias and Maggie Sawyer ran in. 

"Sorry I'm late," Maggie said walking over to Alex, her gun drawn. "I brought the . . . whoever she is in all this."

"Sam?" Andrea said looking at Sam across the room. "What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you have enough of all this?"

"I came to stop you from making a horrible mistake Andrea. I know you're hurt. Trust me, I do. I know what it's like to love someone who doesn't love you back. To feel entirely inadequate and feel like you could never compete for that person's love." Sam looked over to Lena who seemed to finally be putting the pieces together.

Sam continued. "But Andrea, this is not the answer. Violence never is." Sam stepped closer to Andrea and reached out her hand. Andrea paused looking at Sam and then looking back at Lena.

"Enough of this." Livewire said from the bar and a bolt of electricity soared across the room into Sam's arm, sending her flying back. 

"Sam!" Lena and Andrea shouted in unison. 

"I see the talks aren't going well." Max said, stepping forward. "So how about we up the anti?" Max pulled out the cylinder from inside his pocket, along with a covered syringe. He filled the syringe slowly, and watched as Supergirl began to get weaker and weaker. 

"You see, the truth is like this Kryptonite. Hel inside it can keep people safe. Protected." He tossed the cylinder to the ground. "But once it's out, well. It can do a world of harm."

Kara was now crumbled on the ground and Alex was trying to pull her away from the bar but she was resisting. "No," Kara said weakly. "I can't leave them."

Maxwell Lord held up the syringe. "I'll give you a choice." He said. "Tell the world the truth." He held the syringe gently to Lena's neck and she looked at Kara in fear. "Or live the rest of your life away from the woman you love." 

Kara slowly stood, the veins in her neck shining green with the Kryptonite. "Okay." Was the only word she could muster.


	8. Chapter 8

Lena was shouting. Alex was shouting. Even Sam was shouting. But all Kara could hear was a high pitched ringing from the Kryptonite as it creeped up her neck into her ears and head. Her vision was going blurry and she could barely finish rising to her feet. 

Maxwell Lord was the only person smiling in the room. He pulled the needle away from Lena's neck and Kara noticed a tear creep down her cheek. 

"Kara don't" she saw Lena's mouth form, but she could no longer hear her voice. 

Maxwell Lord pulled out a tiny camcorder from his front pant pocket. _This guy is a regular Inspector Gadget today,_ she thought in a brief moment of reprieve before the pain from the Kryptonite struck her again.

Lena was tugging at her chair now trying desperately to break free. J'onn and Alex were on both sides of Kara helping her stand, begging her not to say another word. 

Maxwell Lord flipped open the camcorder and turned it around to himself. 

"Greetings, National City! It's your favorite citizen here. I know most of you thought I was a liar and that I was just making up evil stories about your beloved Supergirl, but I'm here to set the record straight."

Max flipped the camera around and faced it towards Supergirl. 

"Supergirl!" He shouted. "Tell the world the truth. Tell them who you are."

Lena looked up at Kara and shouted but Max placed his hand over her mouth. 

"Hush." He whispered. "Now, Miss Grant is going to have to edit all of this out when she airs it later."

"Oh you must be joking." Cat Grant chimed in. "Maxwell you have always been a moron, but I must say you've escalated from incompetence to insanity if you think I am going to be the one to expose Supergirl."

Max laughed. "Oh, I think you're going to want to hear what comes next, Kitty Cat."

He turned back to Kara. "Go on," he said, is voice firm. He gripped the vial of Kryptonite in his other hand and when she hesitated for a moment, he pointed it menacingly at Lena. 

Kara stood up straight, trying not to sway back and forth from weakness.

She looked at Lena, then looked at Cat. 

"My name is Kara Zor-El. I came to this earth to protect my cousin, Superman." She stopped and looked at Max hoping he would be satisfied. He pointed the needle at Lena again and told her to continue. 

She looked at Cat one more time and hesitated. Livewire rolled her eyes from behind the bar.

"Oh enough with the drama." Livewire said. She wrapped her hand around Cat's neck. "Say it or I zap her into oblivion." 

Max sighed. "Well, that's going to be a major edit on the tape too now, isn't it." He shot Livewire a dirty look and she shrugged and smirked. 

"Fine." Kara said firmly. "On Earth, I go by another name." 

Alex jerked at Kara's arm. "Kara don't . . ."

"My name is Kara Danvers. I'm a reporter for CatCo WorldWide Media."

Livewire burst out laughing and released Cat's neck but not without giving her a zap that set Cat's hairs on end. Kara couldn't look at Cat or Alex. 

Maxwell continued. "Who do you love, Kara Danvers?"

Lena kicked the floor and pressed back against the chair to be free screaming at Kara, begging her to stop. Andrea came up from behind her and re-gagged her. 

Kara looked into Lena's deep green eyes for a moment longer before turning to the camera and saying, "I am in love with Lena Luthor."

Kara sank to the floor and Alex bent over her. 

"Kara, are you alright? Kara stay with me." Kara began convulsing. 

Alex screamed. "Enough! You're killing her!" 

"Good." Maxwell Lord said calmly. Andrea Rojas snapped up and looked at Max. 

"Good?" She said. "Max come on, that's enough. You got what we came for. Get rid of that shit." 

"Oh come on, Andrea. Like you really care if Superirl lives." Livewire jumped down from the bar where she had stood perched and walked closer to Cat. "Just like I don't care if Cat Grant lives."

Cat Grant rolled her eyes. "Yes, you're all quite clever here aren't you. Record us being tortured and then murder us. Really a stroke of genius for you Max, but Leslie, I must say I am a bit disappointed in the lack of creativity I am seeing here."

Leslie's hand lit up and Max raised his hand. "Easy." He said. 

Suddenly, there was a loud noise in the room and Max felt a sharp pain in his hand and he looked down to see it covered in blood. The vile of Kryptonite rolled onto the ground. He looked over to see a cop with dark brown hair holding her gun towards him. 

Maggie smiled and turned to Alex. "I just got sick of hearing him talk." She said. Max reached down for the vile but before he could grab it someone else was holding it. 

Samantha Arias looked down at Max and then looked over at Andrea. She lifted the vile over her head. Andrea moved closer to Sam.

J'onn Jonez shot over to Livewire and lifted her off into the sky, electricity following them up through the roof of the bar. The fight for Supergirl's life was on. 


	9. Chapter 9

Samantha gripped the vial, her hand shaking. Andrea inched closer, her hand outstretched. 

"Sam," She said her voice calm. "Give me the vial." 

"Why? So you can shove it into Lena's neck? No, I don't think so." 

Kara continued to convulse on the floor. Alex screamed. "Sam bring it to me, I'll get it out of here." Sam looked back at Andrea.

"Trust me." Andrea said looking into Sam's eyes. Samantha hesitated for a moment and looked around. She looked at Lena who was now fighting even harder against her restraints. She looked at Maxwell Lord gripping his hand on the ground. She looked at Alex sitting beside Kara with her hand outstretched. She look at Kara writhing on the floor. She looked at Maggie who now pointed her gun at Sam. She looked up to the sky and saw lightning bolts shooting across it. And she looked back to Andrea who hand't taken her eyes off Sam. 

Sam held out the vile in her hand and slowly gave it to Andrea. 

Alex screamed. "Sam!" 

Maggie pointed her gun now at Andrea. "Give me the word and I'll drop her right here."

"No," she heard Kara say from the ground. "Don't". 

Andrea looked at Sam and then slowly bent down to Maxwell Lord. He started to laugh. 

"Well done Andrea," He said getting up to his knees and reaching for the vial. Andrea jerked it back. 

"Not so fast." She kicked down into his chest, her high heel digging directly into his heart and he screamed as he fell back down on the hard floor onto his back. She kept her foot there and flipped open his jacket pocket feeling around inside. 

"What are you doing?" He said, his voice sounding panicked for the first time. 

"The right thing." Andrea said, retrieving a led filled canister similar to the one he had tossed to the floor earlier. "I knew you wouldn't throw the only method of Kryptonite protection away like that."

Andrea stood and placed Kryptonite back into the canister. 

Kara felt like she had been injected with yellow Sun. Instantaneously her strength returned and she rose to her feet. The first person she flew to, was Lena. 

She untied her mouth first then zapped off her feet and hand restraints with her heat vision. 

"Kara I was so scared." Lena said wrapping her arms around Kara. 

"I was too." Kara said pulling back and looking at Lena. "I have to go right now, okay? I promise I'll be back." Kara kissed Lena on the lips and shot off into the sky. The lightning was still raging overhead. 

Alex and Maggie walked over towards Maxwell Lord and handcuffed him. He was shouting the entire time. As they pulled him to his feet, Lena Luthor walked over. 

"Just a second, ladies." She said, her voice back to its normal, sultry composition. She walked closer and looked him up and down before cocking her right arm back and punching him across the face. Blood dripped from his nose and she shook her hand in pain. 

Alex snickered and Maggie gave Lena a high five. "Well done, Luthor." She said, patting Lena on the back as they dragged him from the shattered remains of the bar. 

Samantha Arias picked up the camcorder from the floor and looked at it for a moment. 

"I'll take that." Car Grant said, rubbing her wrist as the DEO agent finished untying her. She walked over to Sam and held out her hand. Sam handed her the camcorder. 

Meanwhile up in the sky, Supergirl, J'onn and Livewire were still at it. 

"Give it up, Leslie." Supergirl yelled. "It's over."

J'onn and Supergirl had her surrounded and Kara's eyes lit up with heat vision. 

"You gonna warm me up, Red Eyes?" Livewire sniped back. "I think we both know what happens when an electric socket gets overheated." Kara's eyes went back to blue. She was right. The last thing they needed was an explosion of some sort here. 

Livewire looked down and saw Maxwell Lord being placed into the back of a cop car. She saw through the bar that Lena and Cat were now free and talking to Andrea. She rolled her eyes. 

"Of course." She said. She turned to Supergirl. "Listen, Kara Danvers, it's been fun, but I gotta jet. See ya around, I'm sure."

With that Livewire shot off into a thunder cloud and was gone from sight. 

J'onn flew over to Kara. "We'll be monitoring for her at the DEO Supergirl. When she reappears, we'll find her. Don't you worry."

Kara nodded but she was worried. Livewire knew who she was and now she was free. Everything about this situation worried her. But for now, she was grateful to have Lena and Cat safe. 

_Holy Rao. Cat._ Kara looked at J'onn, her mouth hanging open. 

"Cat Grant knows who I am."


	10. Chapter 10

Kara landed slowly back into the bar through the what was left of the roof. By now the entire area was swarming with cop cars, reporters and DEO agents. Maxwell Lord sat in the back of a cruiser while Maggie looked over Alex to make sure she wasn't hurt. 

Inside, Cat Grant, Samantha Arias, Andrea Rojas and Lena all stood waiting for her. 

Kara landed and looked at Cat. She looked down and saw that Cat was holding the camcorder containing Kara's Kryptonite induced confession. 

Cat cocked her head to one side and crossed her arms and Kara looked slowly up at her. She felt like a child that had been called into the principals office. She had no idea what Cat was going to do with that tape. She could do anything she wanted with it now. 

"Miss Grant." Kara said, looking at Cat in the eyes, her voice shaky but strong. 

"Kiera?" Cat said raising one eyebrow and smirking. 

"You . . . you don't look surprised to hear that it's me." Kara said, her curiosity now overtaking her insecurity. 

Cat Grant shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Honestly Keira, you've been my assistant for how long now? Did you really think your little Olsen twin moment in my office was going to fool me?"

Kara's mouth dropped open. "So . . . you've known? For how long?"

"Long enough." Cat said. "Let's just say, your hugs give you away." Cat smiled and winked at Kara. 

Kara smiled back and continued talking, "So, what are you going to do with the tape?"

"Tape?" Cat said. "What tape? All I see here are the charred remains of what could have been a recording device, that is, before an immense wave of heat somehow struck it."

She placed the camcorder on the bar and tilted her head at Kara. 

"Go on. Do that little laser vision thing you love to do so much." Cat said, impatiently waiving her hands towards Kara.

Kara's eyes glowed red and within a split second, the camcorder was nothing more than a charred pile of ash and plastic. 

Kara smiled and crossed her arms, proudly. 

"Well then." Cat said. "No excuse for my coffee ever being cold again." Cat gave Kara a smirk and pulled out a mirror and fixed her hair. She put on her sunglasses and walked out the door towards the awaiting reporters. 

"Oh, and Supergirl?" Cat said turning over her shoulder.

"Yes Miss Grant?" Kara replied.

"Don't be late tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie walked back into the bar towards Andrea. 

"You did the right thing, Rojas." She said putting her hands on her hips. "But I'm afraid I still have to take you in."

"Wait what?" Sam said. "But without her Kara would be dead."

Alex jumped in. "Without her, Kara, Lena and Cat would have never been put in harm's way in the first place."

Lena interjected. "Oh come on, I mean really, is all of this necessary? I won't press charges."

Andrea looked at Lena surprised. "No." She said. "It's my fault. All of this. I'll go with you. But first, can I talk to you for a moment, Lena?"

Lena looked at Kara and back at Andrea before agreeing. They walked a few feet away near one of the booths that had somehow survived the battle. 

Andrea looked at Lena. "I'm sorry Lena." She said. "I had no idea things would get this out of hand. I wanted to hurt you, it's true. The way you hurt me. I wanted to force you to finally be honest with yourself. I thought you were hiding like you hid when we were kids. But now I see that you weren't hiding out of shame. You were hiding out of protection. Samantha Arias helped me realize that the other night and I should have listened to both of you sooner. I know you can never forgive me, but I just want you to know how sorry I am."

Lena stood silent for a moment. She looked up and her eyes began to swell with tears. Reaching out for Andrea's hand, she felt like she was taken back to their childhood. Looking at her now was like looking at her first love back in boarding school. 

"Andrea, I loved you so much." Lena started. "I'm sorry I was too afraid to show that to the world then and I'm sorry that I hurt you." 

Andrea began to cry and the two embraced. They held each other close for a moment, as if they were both remembering all the times they had shared together. And then, almost in unison, they released one another. Lena wiped a tear from her eye and watched as Andrea walked back over towards Maggie. 

"I'm ready." She said, holding her arms out to be cuffed. 

"That won't be necessary," Maggie said. "Just come this way." Maggie and Alex lead Andrea out of the bar and Andrea looked over her shoulder at Lena one last time. 

"Goodbye." She mouthed as she left Lena's life forever.

Lena walked over to Kara and hugged her tight. 

"Are you alright?" Kara asked. "I know how much she meant to you."

"Yea she did." Lena replied, her voice still shaky. "But she is in my past now. And I'm glad we can both finally end things on a peaceful note."

Kara laughed looking around at what was left of the bar. "Well, _peaceful_ might not be the best word."

Lena laughed and nodded. "A fair point, Miss Danvers."

Sam cleared her throat and spoke. "I'm gonna get going." She said her voice timid. "I'm really glad you're okay. Both of you."

"Thank you, Sam. For everything." Lena said. "I think we owe our lives to you today."

Sam looked shocked and confused. "Me? How do you mean? I just grabbed a vial and risked giving it to the bad guy . . . err . . girl."

Lena smiled, "Well that's true. I wanted to kill you in that moment . . . but Andrea said that it was you who convinced her to let all of this go between us. And I think if you hadn't been able to see the good in her today, she might not have been able to see it in herself."

"You're a hero, Samantha Arias." Kara said, reaching out her arms and hugging Sam. 

Sam felt her heart lift and she smiled bigger than she could ever remember smiling before. 

"A hero." She repeated to herself. "Thank you, Kara."

With that she left the bar and only Lena and Kara remained inside. 

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena. "You should really be seen by a medic." She said. Kara stepped back and looked her up and down slowly. 

"No broken bones that I can see, but still . . . "

Lena slapped at Kara. "Excuse me, Miss Danvers. Did you just use your Xray vision on me without consent?"

Kara smirked. "Do I need permission now?" She said leaning in and kissing Lena.

"But really," Kara said pulling back. "Let's go get you checked out." 

Lena didn't move. "Mmmm I think I have a better idea." She said, a sly grin creeping across her white skin. 

"Oh really?" Kara said, already knowing what this tone meant. "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Mmmmm maybe some sushi from Japan and a movie in bed?"

Kara laughed and shook her head. "Yes Ma'am," she said.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara 's neck and they took off into the sky. As Kara flew across the Pacific, she could feel Lena's heart beating against her own. She knew she would never let her go. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed reading this series as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It has truly brightened my days to read your comments and responses. I have no idea if there will be a second part, but if you all are interested please comment and let me know. Thank you so much again, and let's all hope for a SuperCorp ending to season 6!


End file.
